


Well Shit.

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IPRE days shenanigans, Memory Loss, Platonic Relationships, the chaos twins get turned into kids again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: Lup and Taako are found after disappearing from the Starblaster for nearly a week, but something is very wrong. For starters, they're children.





	Well Shit.

       Barry paced nervously along the forest trail, searching for any signs of the missing twins. It had been nearly a week since they had gone in search of the Light of Creation, and everyone was out looking for them. He couldn't bear the thought of either of them - no , they were fine. Lup and Taako were tough, especially together. Still, the thought of that worst-case scenario lingered in the back of his mind. As he rounded a bend in the path, he noticed a small elven figure wearing familiar, too-big clothes stumbling through the brush. "Lup? Taako?" he called hopefully, walking faster now. The elf jumped and turned quickly, their face familiar as well, though not too familiar.

       "Who wants to know, dum-dum?" They yelled, backing away into the woods again. Barry stopped short. The child clearly recognized the names, but if it was one of the twins, their memory had been... erased somehow.

       "I... my name is Barry Bluejeans, I'm looking for two people by those names. Do you know where I can find them?"

       " You found one of them, Taako was a jerk and ran off somewhere." She pouted, before frowning and crossing her arms. "Why're you looking for us, Jeanman?" she asked. "Did one of those caravan people send you? 'Cause we ain't going back."

       Caravan people? "No, no I'm a friend." He replied, slowly moving closer again. "Do you know how you got here, or where Taako went?"

       "Nope and nope." She replied sourly. "He usually leaves a note or somethin', but when I woke up he was gone."

       This was concerning, to say the least. If Taako had been turned into a child as well, who knows where he could be right now. He crouched down to Lup's height. "Do... do you know where you woke up? If you take me there maybe I can help find your brother."

       Her ears perked up and she grabbed his sleeve. "Yeah, I know where it is! Follow me!" She rushed off into the trees, dragging Barry along behind her. After a minute or so, the two entered a small clearing, divided in the middle by a small stream. It flowed from a small nearby cave deeper into the forest, and sparkled unnaturally, suggesting magical properties. "Here we are! It's weird though," Lup added, pointing to the cave. "There was a really pretty light coming from there before."

       Barry stared at the diminutive figure beside him "A light?" It had been nearly 60 years since they had first left their home, and he'd never seen the Light have this kind of affect. What did this mean? He was brought out of his thoughts by a rustling in the bushes behind them. He whipped around, putting himself between Lup and whatever it was. A fire bolt shot towards him, accompanied by a figure yelling "Leave my sister alone creep!"

       Barry dodged the bolt easily as Lup yelled "Taako?! You're ok!" The assailant was in fact, Taako, although he too had been turned into a child. The twins embraced before Lup pulled back and smacked him over the head. "Where'd you go, dingus? I woke up here an' you were gone!"

     "What're you talking about, goofus, I was looking for you!" He replied. "There wasn't anyone, and so I figured you went to look for food, so I waited and waited, then he-" here Taako pointed at Barry accusatorially, "he came with you an' I thought he was gonna try to take us back to the caravan!"

       "It's ok kiddo, I'm not here to hurt either of you." Barry said, trying to sound friendly and not too freaked out. "My friends and I just want to talk to you guys back on the ship."

       Taako frowned, his eyes dark with mistrust. "Thats bullpucky mister, no offense. How're we supposed to trust you?"

       Barry crouched down, thinking carefully about his words. "I... honestly don't know. But let me tell you this: if any one of my friends hurts you, or makes you uncomfortable, you can leave."

       "Promise?" Lup asked hopefully.

       "I promise." Barry replied, standing up. "Now come on, I know some people who really want to meet you."

____________________

       Lup stared up at the ship sitting in the middle of the forest, holding Taako's hand like she had for the entire walk here. "This is so cool! You live in that?"

       "Yup," replied the strange man in the red cloak. "And if you think this is cool, you should meet the captain." He knocked on a hatch in the side of the ship, and stepped back as it lowered before climbing up, gesturing for the twins to follow.

       "I don't know Lulu, I still don't trust this dude." Taako muttered. His grip tightened as they walked into the ship, and jumped when the hatch slammed shut behind him. The interior was warm and well lit, and despite having never been in a place like this before, Lup felt at home.

       They followed the human through the corridors to a metallic door, and waited anxiously as he knocked. "Hey Davenport, I found Lup and Taako but... we need to talk."

      It immediately opened, revealing a short gnomish man who exclaimed "Thank the gods, Barry, are they hurt, tell me what happen- oh." He stared at them, and they returned his gaze. "...How did they end up like this?"

       "I honestly have no idea, but I think it had something to do with the Light." Barry replied. "Should we wait until everyone gets back to explain?"

       "Explain what?" Lup asked. "If anything, you guys need to explain some stuff to us."

       Taako nodded emphatically. "Yeah, like how you know our names!"

       Another human man walked in, this one much taller and scruffier than the one who had brought them here. "I couldn't find anything along the southern path, shou- holy shit!"

       Lup laughed. "I like this dude already!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and criticisms are welcome!  
> I rp as Lup and Avi on Shamchat if anyone wants to join! ^_^


End file.
